


Kid Tested, Mother Approved

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Size Kink, bottom!tony, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter, who most certainly does not have a crush on Tony and doesn’t regularly masturbate to the sounds he makes while he fucks May, creeps over to the couch. Just for a quick look. He never sees Tony in anything other than blazers and graphic tees, and he wants to know what Tony’s body looks like. Sue him. Peter tries to ignore the used condom, tied off and thrown haphazardly on the floor, because he isn’t sure if it is super gross or turning him on. When he reaches the couch, Peter’s mouth falls open.Tony is hard.





	Kid Tested, Mother Approved

Peter stumbles into the kitchen, sleep dust in his eyes and his backpack slung over his shoulder. He wolfs down a pop-tart and a glass of orange juice and walks to the door, stopping dead in his tracks when a mass on the couch catches the corner of his eye. Peter snatches his head around to see that it is just Tony, Aunt May’s boyfriend, asleep on the couch.

Completely naked.

Peter, who most certainly does not have a crush on Tony and doesn’t regularly masturbate to the sounds he makes while he fucks May, creeps over to the couch. Just for a quick look. He never sees Tony in anything other than blazers and graphic tees, and he wants to know what Tony’s body looks like. Sue him. Peter tries to ignore the used condom, tied off and thrown haphazardly on the floor, because he isn’t sure if it is super gross or turning him on. When he reaches the couch, Peter’s mouth falls open.

Tony is hard.

Peter is aware that a 40+ year old man probably isn’t having a wet dream, as he learned in school recently that men can get boners in their sleep for non-sexual reasons, but that doesn’t stop Peter’s backpack from thumping to the floor as he wrestles with his belt.

Tony wakes up a few minutes later, a noise from in front of him startling him. He blinks his tired eyes at May’s nephew, all red faced and pretty, with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hung open. Oh, and his fist furiously pumping his cock. Tony looks down at himself, noticing that he is naked and his cock is straining to reach his belly button, and the boy on his knees on the carpet suddenly makes a lot more sense. Tony quirks his brow when Peter’s breaths start to come in hiccups, and the boy’s free hand shoots down to cover the head of his cock so he can catch his impending release. “I would have helped you if you’d asked, kid.”

Peter yelps, hastily covering himself with the hem of his shirt, his already flushed face going a bit darker. “Mr. Stark! Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’ll just-“ Peter is staggering to his feet to leave, but Tony is sits up on the couch and spreads his legs.

“Hold up.” Tony says. “You seem to have a problem, Pete, you want help with it?” At Peter’s slack-jawed nod, Tony grins. “Why don’t you get back on your knees and take care of me, and then I can take care of you, hm?”

Peter doesn’t have to be told twice. He is back on the floor with Tony’s cock in his mouth before Tony can finish his proposal, ignoring the implication that comes with the salty taste of dried come on Tony’s skin. Instead he focuses on trying to get Tony’s length as far down his throat as he can, finally using his hand to reach what he is missing when he gags on Tony’s head.

“Yeah, yeah, like that, Peter.” Tony praises, tugging at brown curls. “You suck my cock almost as good as your aunt does, and you’re just a kid.”

Peter whimpers around Tony’s cock, and the bolt of arousal that runs through him at that comment has his free hand reaching for his own cock, forgotten between his legs.

“Uh-uh.” Tony tuts, grabbing Peter’s hand and placing it on his knee. “I said I would take care of that. You focus on what you’re doing.”

And so he does, working Tony’s cock in his mouth and his hand for as long as he can. Which turns out not to be very long, his mouth growing tired well before he can get Tony off. Peter peeks shyly up at Tony as he pulls away, wiping spit from his mouth. “I’m sorry, I can’t… my mouth hurts…”

Tony pulls Peter to straddle his lap, the boy’s pants still open and sagging on his hips, his cock standing at full attention against Tony’s. Tony has a few inches on Peter, and while Peter thinks he should feel embarrassed by that, all can feel is hot all over. “That’s alright. Let’s take a breather.” Tony coos as he slips Peter’s shirt off, running his hands over pale skin. “So pretty. The Parkers much have great genetics.” He takes off Peter’s pants and underwear, awkwardly trying to keep him in his lap as he does.

Peter sighs softly when Tony attaches his mouth to his neck, licking the space before sucking hard. “Wait! Wait, I have school, Aunt May will see,” Peter rasps, pushing Tony’s head down to his collarbone. “There.”

Tony takes a bite at the sharp bones contorting the skin of Peter’s chest. Peter makes a noise above him and the boy’s hips stumble in his lap, but he remains still and quiet after that, seemingly enraptured by watching Tony mar up his chest with hickies and bite marks. When he is sure that Peter is well claimed, he finally looks up to Peter’s face. His pupils are blown and he seems to be straining against a moan caught in his throat. Tony decides to fix that by wrapping a warm hand around their cocks and giving a firm stroke.

Peter gasps harshly, his hips moving out of their own volition to get more friction out of Tony’s palm. He looks down to watch, noting that Tony has to make his strokes short as to not remove his hand from Peter’s cock. Peter moves his hand to grab experimentally at the top few inches of Tony’s cock, swirling his hand over the hot flesh. Tony’s soft groan only encourages him, and soon his and Tony’s hands are moving in some form of unison. Heat is flooding Peter’s stomach only a few minutes in, and his hips start to cant into Tony’s hand. “Mr. Stark, oh, oh…”

Tony gives Peter a few more passes with his hand, but pulls away when Peter’s eyes start to flutter. “Nuh-uh, not done with you yet.”

Peter whimpers quietly, but yelps when he feels a finger circling his hole. He meets Tony’s eyes with a startled look and gaps his mouth before he can finally choke out, “I- won’t it hurt? I don’t want it to hurt. I don’t want to if it’s going to hurt.”

The words fall out of Peter’s mouth quickly, the nervousness in his voice obvious. Tony smiles warmly, removing his hand from between Peter’s legs. “I understand. I wasn’t actually planning on fucking you, though. You’re still pretty young, you probably haven’t even got your dick wet yet.”

Peter blushes. “No, I haven’t… got my dick wet.” Peter all but whispers the second half of the sentence. “And I thought… you said you’re not done? With me?”

“I’m not.” Tony says, pushing Peter onto his back and getting between his legs. “I was just making sure you weren’t squeamish about your ass.” Tony looks up from his target to Peter’s face, confusion painted all over it.

“If you’re not gonna… then what are you-?” Peter watches Tony’s head sink down, past his cock, past his balls, and, oh. “Mr. Stark!”

Tony’s tongue swishes over Peter’s hole, and he has to hold Peter’s thighs open to keep them from crushing his head. He gives Peter a moment to relax into the feeling, easing his grip on Peter’s thighs and peeking up to see his face, wide eyes staring him down.

“That’s- that feels- oh god-!“ Peter huffs, watching Tony lathe wide stripes over him a few more times. Tony encourages Peter’s legs up his body, and Peter holds one of his knees while the other hooks over the back of the couch to give Tony better access.

Tony gives Peter tighter passes of his tongue, petting gentle fingers over his balls. When Peter’s head finally relaxes back into the arm of the couch, Tony uses his hands to spread his cheeks apart and spear his tongue into the ring of muscle. Pleased with the wail it pulls out of Peter, Tony thrusts his tongue forcefully, effectively fucking Peter with the tip of his tongue.

“Good- it’s so- ohh-!“ Peter pants, his legs starting to tremble as the minutes slip by.

When he is sure Peter has fully relaxed, Tony pokes his head up, smiling at Peter’s whine of protest. “Do you want to try a finger and see if you like it?”

Peter swallows down a pant, asking quietly, “Why a finger? Don’t you just…” He points to Tony’s cock, slowly dripping precum onto the couch.

“Nope, gotta start small.” Tony says, dipping his finger into the small puddle of clear fluid weeping from Peter’s head onto his stomach. “What do you think? Wanna give it a shot?”

Peter nods tightly, watching Tony’s hand disappear between his legs. He feels his slick finger pushing gently at his hole before finally making it in, and Peter panics at the stretch, pushing himself back. “Uh-uh, no, I don’t like it.”

Tony removes his finger immediately, sending Peter an understanding smile. “That’s fine. Do you want to stop? Just let me make you come and be done?”

Peter shakes his head, looking at Tony sheepishly. “Do… you like that? To have stuff in there?”

“Oh yeah.” Tony says casually. There is a beat of silence, and Tony realizes that Peter wants him to make the suggestion. “If you’re afraid it will hurt if I fuck you, do you want to fuck me instead?”

Peter nods timidly, pushing his body forward to lean Tony back into the other arm rest. Panic flashes over his face. “Do I have to, ah, lick you, down there?”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to.”

Tony snorts, digging around in the couch cushions and pulling out a small bottle of lube, more than half empty. “I get it. Your aunt did a good enough job last night, anyway. Here, spread some of this on your fingers and I’ll show you what to do.”

Peter allows the comment about May to fly past him and does as instructed, allowing Tony to guide his hand to his ass. Tony spreads his legs wide to make room, and Peter has a hard time tearing his eyes away from Tony’s body in favor of focusing on his entrance.

“Alright.” Tony starts. “It’s not too difficult, just be sure to keep your fingers sort of stiff and try not to scratch me. Get one in there, and see how you’re feeling about it.”

Peter nods slowly, gently pressing his finger to Tony’s hole. It slips in easily, and Peter looks to Tony for further instructions.

Tony uses his hand to guide Peter’s. “Yeah, just push and pull like that. Pull your finger out now, and go back in with two. Yeah, like that, good.”

Peter continues pressing his fingers carefully into Tony when the man’s hand retreats, practically holding his breath. Peter moves slowly, gently, and suddenly Tony makes a soft noise. Peter snaps his eyes to look at his face.

“Right there.” Tony breathes. “Curl your fingers right there.” Tony keens quietly as thin fingers press into his spot. “Fuck. Okay, just keep pumping your fingers, and sometimes you can- uhnf-“

Peter smiles triumphantly when he thrusts his fingers and hooks them on the way back, catching Tony’s prostate and forcing a moan out of him. Peter keeps this up until he is told to add a third finger, and not long after that Tony is grabbing the bottle of lube and shooing his hand away.

Tony squirts lube into his hand. “I don’t have anything, and you probably don’t, either. I only use a condom with May because I don’t want to knock her up, so it’s up to you if you want to wear one.” Tony waits for Peter to bashfully shake his head before spreading the lube over his cock, speaking past Peter’s little noises. “Alright, once you get in there it should come naturally. Don’t worry about going too hard or anything, you’re really not big enough to hurt me. No offense.”

“S’okay.” Peter murmurs, too focused on pushing his cock into Tony’s ass to be offended. “Oh fuck, Mr. Stark…” Peter hips pull back and push in for the few experimental thrusts that Peter is able to stay present for, but soon his body takes over, just as Tony said it would.

Tony moans softly, keeping an eye on Peter’s face to make sure he’s okay. The boy’s hips move quickly with little rhythm, and Tony tries and fails not to be turned on by the fact that Peter is clearly only chasing his orgasm. Gangly fingers dig into his thighs, and Peter’s mounting noises suddenly stop. “You gotta slow down if you get close, kid, or you’ll-“

But Peter isn’t listening, his orgasm ringing in his ears, and he buries his cock completely in Tony’s ass as he comes with a sob. He sags over Tony’s body, his spent cock slipping out of his ass. “Holy shit.”

Tony chuckles softly, patting Peter’s head. “Yeah. You’ll just have to work on that stamina.”

Peter looks up at Tony. “What?”

“You came… really fast. I mean, that’s fine, you’re just a kid and it’s normal, but in the future you usually make sure your bottom comes first.”

“Oh.” Peter says quietly. “Well, uh, I can go again in a few minutes… if you want, I mean, if it’s okay if I try again?”

“Yes.” Tony sighs, relief heavy in his voice. He grabs his pants off the floor and pulls a condom out of the back pocket. “Come on, let’s go to your bed, this couch is killing me.”

By the time they make it to Peter’s room and they are situated again, Peter is half hard already.

“I remember when I could do that.” Tony muses as he strokes Peter’s cock, bringing him the rest of the way around. “I’m going to put a condom on you so that you can last longer. If you make it until I cum, I might just suck you off in the shower.” Tony gives a wink as he peels open the wrapper. He rolls the condom down Peter’s length, amused to see that Peter has… plenty of room to grow. The condom hangs almost comically off of the end of Peter’s cock, but Peter doesn’t know to find it humorous, or even embarrassing yet, so Tony doesn’t mention it. Instead he turns onto his knees and lies his elbows on Peter’s pillow. “Have at it, kid.”

Peter is momentarily struck dumb at the sight, and if it weren’t dripping with his come, Peter thinks he might could see the appeal of pushing his tongue into Tony’s ass. Instead, Peter reinserts himself into Tony’s hole, thankful for the condom dampening the sensation. He tries to pick up some form of a rhythm as he starts to move, and after a few minutes of trying different things out, he finally receives a harsh sigh from Tony.

“There, right there.” Tony grunts, pushing a hand between his legs to jerk himself off. “Faster.”

Peter grabs Tony’s hips for leverage and picks up the pace, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end when Tony lets out a high, loud moan.

“Fuck, fuck, you’ve got it, just like that.” Tony whimpers, pumping his fist faster.

It doesn’t take long for Peter to feel an orgasm creeping up on him. He’s not sure how long it’s been, he’s been so focused on all of the noises Tony is making, but it has certainly lasted longer than his first attempt. Peter has to choke back a moan when Tony’s hole tightens around him, and the noises he makes become urgent.

“Gonna come, Peter, gonna-“ Tony huffs out a harsh breath as he comes, spattering Peter’s blankets with white fluid. “Oh, shit, I should have caught that.” Tony pants.

Peter can’t be brought to care, now chasing him orgasm, which is proving to be difficult without the proper friction. He whines when Tony squirms away, standing by the bed and leaving Peter on his knees. “Why’re you-?”

Tony leans in and gives Peter a kiss. “I’m too sensitive right now to let you finish that way. Plus, didn’t I say something about blowing you if you made it?” Tony smiles at Peter’s bewildered look, and he pulls the condom off with a quiet snap and drops it to the floor. “C’mon.”

After being soaped up and rinsed thoroughly, Peter watches eagerly as Tony drops to his knees, looking up at him with dark eyes and dripping wet hair. “Mr. Stark, you’re so… fucking hot.”

Tony hums a quiet chuckle and takes Peter easily into his mouth. Peter gasps sharply above him, and he isn’t surprised when his hips start twitching.

Meanwhile, in Peter’s room, May is standing beside Peter’s bed with her hand over her mouth. She had to come back home for something she forgot, and when she saw Peter’s backpack on the living room floor, she went to make sure he was okay. Upon entering his room and not seeing him, she initially panics, but then she notices the condom on the floor… and the come on the bed. May sends a searing glare in the direction of the bathroom, where she thought it had been Tony showering.

Peter is now sat on the shower floor, his knees having given out, with Tony putting all of his effort into sucking him off. And Peter is close, his toes curling into the floor and his eyes lolling back and “Oh, oh, I’m- I think I’m gonna-!”

May screaming “PETER!” from the other side of the apartment has both of them jolting with fright, but Peter whimpers quietly when Tony sits up. “Oh god please don’t stop I’m so so close please Mr. Stark please!”

Tony peeks out to make sure they locked the door before turning back to Peter. “Better be quick, once she knocks I have to answer. Be quiet.”

The quick part was easy, as Peter is spilling over into Tony’s mouth almost as soon as the wet heat returns to his cock. The quiet part was more difficult, and he is halfway through crying out Tony’s name when Tony crushes his hand over his mouth. Peter’s hips jerk pathetically as he rides out his orgasm, and he wilts to the floor just in time for May to pound on the door.

Tony jumps out of the shower and dries off at record speed, throwing on a shirt and a pair of underwear from the hamper before he opens the door. “Hey babe, what’s going on?”

May stares at him, brows raised and mouth open. “What are you- is Peter in there?” May looks past Tony and spies Peter’s silhouette behind the curtain.

“Yeah,” Tony says quietly, squeezing out of the bathroom and closing the door. “I was in there a few minutes ago, then he runs in throwing his guts up. I got him all cleaned up, he’s just resting in the shower now. Are you alright?”

May leads Tony to Peter’s room to show him the evidence she’d found. “Did you see this? Was anyone here earlier? He knows he can’t have sex here. And he didn’t even use the condom right!”

Tony rubs a soothing hand over May’s back. “Hey, try to calm down. Nobody has been here, but I ah… I heard him in here. I don’t think he knew I was still here, he was probably just experimenting. With himself. I wouldn’t worry myself with it, boys are just gross at this age.”

May mouths an “oh”, her face heating up.

“You go back to work. I will take care of this mess and make sure Peter gets some rest, and maybe a quick sex talk, alright?”

May nods slowly and sighs, kissing Tony. “Thank you. You take such good care of us.”

Tony saves his smirk for when May walks away, murmuring as he strips Peter’s bed, “I do what I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
